


Seeking Him Down

by mukeclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, ashton is a punk, calum is a preacher's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/pseuds/mukeclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton had the reputation, but Calum had the secret.</p>
<p>

Or, "the punk reject seduces the squeaky clean son of a preacher because of a dare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Him Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



> A huge thank you to [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace) for putting together this fic exchange!
> 
> My prompt was: "The punk reject would seduce the squeaky clean son of a preacher, either because of a dare or as revenge. They attend the same high school, the punk reject is out, the son of a preacher struggles with his sexuality obviously. Bonus points for fucking in a church."
> 
> To [Carly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/pseuds/thesoulsailor): First of all, I'm sorry for lying to you about who my assignment was for... Second, I don't think this is exactly what you wanted, but I know there are some others who have said they are working on a fic with this concept for you, so I hope this will at least hold you over until those are published! I think I got so caught up in the fact that you wanted 'fucking in a church' that I did not adequately prepare the rest of the story, and I am sorry for that. In my offer I did say that I don't feel comfortable writing smut, and I know that you didn't require it, but I thought you deserved for me to attempt some. :)
> 
> To the general readers: Thank you for clicking on this story! Although Cashton is my favorite pairing, it is not something I have yet written! This is also my first attempt at some sort of smut, although it's not 'complete', so please forgive me! I do realize that this whole story and scenarios are highly unlikely, but hey! That's what fiction is for!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was raining. Not enough to make puddles in the holes of the cement parking lot, just enough to be annoying. Ashton made his way towards Michael’s beaten up car. His black leather jacket was becoming spotted, the fabric darkening slightly with every splash of water from the sky. He rolled his eyes as he approached his two friends, Michael’s arms wrapped tightly around Luke’s waist and Luke looking at Michael with that stupid lovestruck smile.

“Get a room,” Ashton told them once he was in speaking range.

“Wow, good one,” Michael stuck his tongue out and pulled Luke closer.

Ashton lit a cigarette and leaned up against Michael’s old Chevy Impala (“ _classic_ ”, as Michael called it; “ _piece of shit_ ”, as Ashton called it.)

“Luke and I have been doing some scouting and… How about that one?” Michael used one hand, his own cigarette stuck between two fingers, to gesture towards - oh my god - the dorkiest looking kid Ashton had ever seen.

“Huh?” Ashton turned to look at Michael.

“I bet you couldn’t get in his pants.”

Ashton should’ve known that was coming. Earlier that day, at lunch in the cafeteria, Ashton had guaranteed that he could get anyone in the school to have sex with him. That resulted in a very mature back-and-forth “ _nu-uh_ ” from Michael and “ _uh-huh_ ” from Ashton until Ashton just straight up said “ _pick someone!_ ” Of course, Michael knew that Ashton was probably right. Boys and girls alike in their school had a thing for the ‘bad guys’, which was exactly how the clique of Ashton-Michael-Luke liked to portray themselves. So, Michael and Luke had set out on a mission to find the one person who Ashton didn’t stand a chance with.

Ashton let out a loud laugh and took the cigarette from between his lips. “You’re joking.”

The boy in question was crossing the parking lot, khakis and a sweater vest on, topped off with a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses. He stopped at the white car parked beside Ashton’s car, one that looked too nice for a teenager to be driving.

“He looks like a gentleman,” Luke noted. “You could use a little bit of that in you.”

Ashton blew a puff of smoke into his face and Luke pretended to choke.

“Isn’t he that preacher’s son?” Ashton directed the question at Michael.

“Shit, yeah! C’mon, Ash, you gotta do this one.”

“He’s straight as a fucking board.”

“No way, he’s totally into guys,” Luke piped up.

“Even if he is, there’s no way he’d let me fuck him. He’d take off running in the other direction the second I talk to him.”

“I thought you liked a challenge,” Michael fired back.

Ashton narrowed his eyes and Michael narrowed his right back. They stood in a staredown until Ashton looked away to throw the remainder of his cigarette on the ground.

“Fine,” Ashton mumbled out. “Do you even know his name?”

Michael shrugged. “The only time I’ve ever stepped foot in a church was to get a blowjob behind the alter.” That earned Michael a fist to the chest from Luke. “I’m _kidding_.” Luke still crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, so Michael leaned in gave him a couple of quick pecks on the lips.

“You two are disgusting,” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you and Bible boy could have this too,” Michael said seriously. Then, it was Ashton’s turn to hit him in the chest.

Ashton looked back to the boy who appeared to be struggling with the lock on his car.

-

A few raindrops landed on Calum’s face every few moments, he scowled through it as he twisted the key back and forth in the lock of his car, a white Nissan that his parents had gifted him for his sixteenth birthday. He yanked the key out and shoved it back into the lock on the door, trying to force it to the right. As it clicked into place, a bit of pink fabric caught his eye. Raising his gaze up to look through the window of his car, he spotted the baby pink cardigan laying over the back of the passenger seat. The remnant of his girlfriend - _ex_ -girlfriend - made his blood boil instantly. It was becoming increasingly hard to hide his secret from his parents, and now that Jenny had dumped him… They were probably already suspicious, and how do you tell a preacher that feeds you, houses you, provides you with a car, that you…aren’t really interested in women? How do you admit to being a _sinner_? In a fit of rage, he swung open his car door, consequently ramming it into the side of the car parked beside it.

Panic instantly overtook him, his heart started racing and his mind was thinking just as fast. What was he going to do? He’d never damaged his car, let alone someone else’s car. His parent’s were going to kill him. Oh, gosh. Whoever owned this car was going to kill him. He briefly considered falling onto his knees and praying to God for forgiveness.

“What the hell, asshole?”

Calum turned just in time to see a body running at him before he was knocked onto the ground, the wet cement instantly soaking the back of his pants. Calum watched as the offender slammed Calum’s car door closed and ran his hands over the huge dent in the side of the car that he had just ruined. Okay, it wasn’t ruined, but that sure is how Calum felt. The other boy was then spinning around and glowering at Calum. Calum felt even worse, then, because _oh my gosh, shoot, oh no, that’s Ashton Irwin_.

“What the hell? You broke my fucking door!”

“I’m so sorry,” Calum rushed out, voice cracking. “I didn’t… I… My girlfriend just dumped- I mean, my girlfriend and I just broke up and…”

He couldn’t finish sentence, mind totally focused on the fact that he was surely going to die today. His parents weren’t even going to have the chance to kill him themselves, because _Ashton Irwin_ was staring at him with the most terrifying look Calum had ever seen. Of course Calum knew Ashton Irwin, he had spent most of his high school life trying to avoid him. Rumor had it, Ashton Irwin had caused a teacher to quit her job in grade 9 _and_ set the old hardware store on fire last year with two of his friends. Calum had even believed that Ashton and those friends had been responsible for the defacement of the church when a horribly inappropriate message was sprayed in black paint on one of the walls.

The two friends in question were then approaching where Ashton was standing over Calum, who was still cowering on the ground. Calum briefly wondered if they would lock him in the church and set it on fire as revenge. Or, maybe they’d just do it right here. He was expecting them to pull out a can of kerosene and douse him, or start kicking him in the gut, but instead they grabbed onto Ashton’s arms and shoulders and pulled him back. The blond one, Luke, smiled at Calum, but Calum was too stricken with fear to feel any sort consolation, or to even try to listen to what the three boys were whispering about. He pushed himself up and onto his feet and scrambling to get his insurance information out of the glove compartment of his car.

-

“This is your chance,” Michael was whispering harshly as he and Luke hauled Ashton away from the asshole that had just put a huge dent into the side of his car.

“I am not doing it, now. Bets can be voided if someone’s car gets trashed,” Ashton argued.

“Nope. Too late,” Michael shook his head. “Unless you want to admit that you aren’t the sex god you claim to be, and that you couldn’t even get with _that_ freak…”

Ashton clenched his jaw and slowly turned back around to face the boy.

“Here’s my insurance,” the kid shoved a paper at Ashton. “And I can help you with your school work. I can write your essays? Or do your math homework? Whatever you want.”

‘ _Do I look like someone who is worried about my grades?_ ’ is what Ashton wanted to say. However, as if he was able to read Ashton’s mind, Michael elbowed him in the ribs.

“Fine,” Ashton forced out through gritted teeth.

/ / /

Calum’s parents hadn’t been that mad about the accident. They’d even let Calum choose his punishment - he could either work in the church’s nursery for the next four Sunday mornings, or he could recruit Ashton to attend church next Sunday. Calum had tried to explain to them that there was _no way_ that _Ashton Irwin_ would _ever_ come to _church_ , but he decided that convincing Ashton would still be less painful that babysitting fifteen squalling toddlers every Sunday for the next month.

He sat on the edge of his double size bed, staring at crucifix on the wall across from him. He clutched his phone in his hand and debated how he was going to convince Ashton to come to church.

“ _Have you found Jesus?_ ”

No. No, that was definitely not going to work.

“ _Look, I know you don’t owe me any favors but…_ ”

“ _So, there’s free food at my church on Sundays…_ ”

Ugh, there was no good way to do this. Calum finally figured that the easiest way would be to drop it on him during one of their study sessions. Which he still needed to schedule.

Calum pressed down the screen of his phone over Ashton’s name. He held it there for a moment as the phone began ringing, signaling the call was going through. He was still in a bit of disbelief that he even had _Ashton Irwin’s_ number at all.

“‘lo?” Ashton answered, voice sounding groggy and low.

Calum’s momentarily panicked. Had he waken Ashton up? Should he apologize? Surely he hadn’t - it was Thursday evening, 7pm.

“Hello?” Ashton repeated, voice louder this time.

“Oh, um,” Calum swallowed. “Yeah, Ashton? Hi, this is Calum.”

“Okay.”

“I was wondering when you wanted to meet to, um, study? We could go to my church and I could help you with whatever you need…”

Calum could hear some hushed arguing in the background, but couldn’t make out much except for the fact that both voices sounded male.

“Uh, whenever,” Ashton answered after a minute.

“Alright, great! So, how about tomorrow night? We could order some pizza.”

“Okay.”

Calum realized he wasn’t going to get much conversation out of Ashton, and it was also starting to set in just how hard is was going to be to convince Ashton to attend a church service.

“Do you know where the church is? I can text you directions-“

“I know it.”

“Okay, do you want to meet at 5?”

“Okay,” Ashton replied, and then Calum’s phone clicked, signaling Ashton had hung up.

Calum stared at his black phone screen for a moment before sighing dramatically and flopping back onto his bed. He wanted to kick himself. If he’d just been a little bit more careful with his stupid car door, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Why had he swung it open so forcefully anyway? _Oh_ \- right. Well, at least his terror of Ashton Irwin and dread of fulfilling the deal with his parents had kept his mind off of his breakup with Jenny. Then again, he just didn’t really miss her that much.

/ / /

Calum held the pizza box in his left hand, unlocking the church door with his right. He made his way through the sanctuary, down the aisle through the center of the room that divided the pews into two sections. He pushed open his father’s office door at the front of the room, to the left of the pulpits and the altar.

He set the pizza box down onto the desk and pulled out a folding chair. Then, he wiped his already-sweaty palms on his jean clad thighs and waited.

-

“This is such bullshit. You owe me so big for this,” Ashton warned as Michael pulled up outside of Calum’s church to drop off his friend.

Michael patted his thigh. “ _If_ you pull this off.”

“How long do I have to play along with this?”

“Cozy up to him a bit, and then just move in for the kill,” Michael suggested.

“You think he’ll be down for it?”

Michael shrugged. “I think he’s scared of you and he won’t object. Oh, and I got you some things.”

Michael reached around behind their seats and felt the floorboard. He retrieved some square, foil packages and a couple of rectangular packages. Condoms, Ashton assumed, and maybe some of those travel-size packets of lube? Ashton grabbed them out of Michael’s hand and shoved them in his backpack. He sighed and slide out of the car.

“I’ll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours, sweetie,” Michael shouted through the open door before Ashton slammed it shut. He rolled down the window. “Have fun!”

Ashton rolled his eyes as Michael drove off. Then it was just him. Just Ashton, standing on the sidewalk in front of a church.

The only time Ashton had been here was when he, Luke, and Michael had come in the middle of the night and spray painted “God Loves Anal” on the side of the building after they’d heard about the church’s homophobic tendencies, and, well, Calum didn’t need to know that he had any hand in that. He could see where there was a fresher coat of white paint over that particular area of the wall.

He hopped up the three stairs in front of the two huge wooden doors. His eyes wandered up and up to the top of the steeple and he quickly realized he knew nothing about church etiquette. Was he supposed to knock on the doors? Or should he just walk in? On television, people always just pushed open the doors and waltzed in like they owned the place, so Ashton opted for that. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the worn bronze door handle and pulled the door open. It creaked a bit as Ashton closed it behind himself. The room was lit dimly, one light shining from above him. He slowly made his way forward, eyes wandering up and taking in the tall cathedral ceiling, two huge medieval-style chandeliers looming over him. There were several stained glass windows lining the walls, and the setting sun outside accentuated the reds, oranges, and yellows in them.

“Hello.”

Ashton jerked his eyes to a doorway at the front of the sanctuary where the voice came from. Calum stood in it, bright light illuminating him from the room it led to.

“Hey.”

“Um, I got the pizza. It’s sausage and mushroom, I hope you don’t mind?”

“That’s fine,” Ashton tried to act cool, but his stomach started to flip a bit as he walked towards Calum, partially because sausage and mushroom pizza was his absolute favorite, and partially because he was about to attempt to bang this kid in his own church. Even for Ashton, that was a little fucked up.

But, he dropped his bag beside Calum’s on the floor of what he now recognized as an office. He slid into the folding chair in front of the desk and reached for a piece of pizza. Calum sat across from him in the padded office chair, mimicking Ashton in grabbing a piece of the pizza. They ate mostly in silence as Ashton tried to think of a way to make this as easy as possible. There was no way this kid was going to fuck him right here. _There was no way._

Ashton cleared his throat. “So, uh, you mentioned your girlfriend breaking up with you?”

“We decided to break up. It was mutual,” Calum gritted out.

“Oh, right,” Ashton laughed, which came out as his giggle that only Michael and Luke were supposed to know existed. He slapped a hand over his mouth as if that would stop Calum from hearing it, but Calum was already smiling back, seemingly forgetting that Ashton had just insinuated that Calum was lying.

“So, you were really into her, huh?” Ashton tried to keep prying and focus Calum on something other than this stupid laugh he was cursed with.

“Not really,” Calum shrugged. “She’s…not really my type?”

“What? Like, blondes aren’t your type? Or tits aren’t you’re type?”

“No! I’m not- It’s- I- I’m-“ Calum stuttered out before Ashton interrupted him with-

“Holy shit! You are gay, aren’t you! This is great!”

Calum hung his head and fixated his gaze on the cheese atop his pizza on the desk. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Nah,” Ashton took a bite of his own pizza. “You ever been with a dude before?”

“No,” Calum whipped his head up to look at Ashton.

Ashton swallowed. Calum looked almost…hopeful? Dammit. Ashton was just wishing for this to be easy and as comfortable as it could be. He had a feeling it was turning into one of those bad porno scenes - right down to the pizza on the desk.

“Why? Are…are you like, offering?” Calum questioned.

Ashton couldn’t believe he had asked that. Ashton couldn’t believe things were moving along this smoothly.

“Yeah.”

Calum’s eyes went wide for a few seconds. Ashton could tell that he was trying to calm himself down. “Is this a joke?”

Ashton shook his head.

“Are your friends hiding behind a pew? Are they going to jump out with videocameras?”

Ashton shook his head, once again, face serious.

“Well, I mean, we couldn’t do it here, right?”

Ashton giggled again. “I think God’s going to see it no matter where you do it.”

“Oh my gosh,” Calum covered his face with his hands. “I couldn’t. Being gay is a _sin_.”

“It’s not a fucking sin! The sin is you lying to your parents and your friends about who you really are.”

Ashton could not believe he was having this religious heart-to-heart with _the fucking preacher’s son_.

He stood and walked around the desk so that he was standing beside the chair that Calum was seated in. He put a hand on the back of it and spun Calum around to face him.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking guys,” Ashton told him, looking Calum right in the eyes.

Calum diverted his eyes, looked anywhere but back at Ashton. And he considered it.

Calum was tired of hiding this. He was tired of dating girls, and he was tired of feeling ashamed every time he looked at another boy. How much of a sin could it really be? He slid the chair back with his feet and stood up in front of Ashton, their chests a little too close for comfort and their faces definitely too close for this to be normal.

Ashton thought he could see Calum’s body shaking a bit. He put a hand on Calum’s cheek and watched the way Calum’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. He leaned in slow enough so that Calum could pull away if he really wanted to, but not slow enough to give Calum time to think about it. Ashton pressed their lips together softly, and Calum’s eyes slid closed.

Never did Ashton think that he would be kissing someone like Calum. But, Calum didn’t think he’d kissing someone like Ashton either. Neither of them had imagined this would be happening in a church.

Ashton maneuvered Calum so that his hips were pinned between Ashton’s and the desk. And, okay, Ashton wasn’t really one for kissing before or during sex, but how else was he supposed to get this thing rolling? So, he leaned in for another kiss, this time getting down to business. Calum was almost in shock, so Ashton didn’t have much trouble getting Calum’s lips parted and getting his tongue between them.

Ashton had had sex with a few virgins before, one was a boy, he knows the drill. But, before, they’d always been eager for Ashton, they’d always been the ones to come to him. Here, he wasn’t sure what Calum wanted, and he wasn’t about to ask. But Calum’s breathing was unsteady and he hadn’t pulled away yet, so Ashton leaned leaned down and dragged his parted lips over Calum’s neck. Calum’s skin immediately transformed, goosebumps rising and heat spreading across his neck and shoulders. Ashton grabbed his wrist and led him out of the office to the sanctuary and down onto one of the pews

Calum laid back without much fuss and let Ashton crawl over top of him, mouthing at his neck. Ashton tested him, slowly running his hands up Calum’s sides, underneath his shirt. He leaned in to nose along Calum’s jaw before gently biting down into the crook of his neck. Calum let out a sigh as Ashton nipped and sucked at his neck, the first noise he’d made. Ashton took that as an “okay”, and he moved his hands down to unbutton Calum’s jeans. He urged Calum to lift his hips with his hand, and shoved at the jeans until they, along with Calum’s boxers, were bunched around his thighs. Ashton curled his fingers around the base of Calum’s cock, causing him to take in a sharp breath. This new noise willed Ashton to lean in a pressed a quick peck to the corner of Calum’s mouth as he gave Calum’s cock a couple of easy tugs.

Ashton pushed himself up and off of the pew, taking a moment to steady himself on his feet. He hurried back into the office to retrieve the supplies that Michael had equipped him with earlier. He briefly thought about how the fast pace of this reminded him of the time he his own virginity.

He shed his own pants on the way back to Calum’s side, and retook his position over the other boy. He grabbed one of Calum’s legs and hooked it over the back of the pew so that he would have more access to Calum. He ripped open one of the packets of lube and squeezed the gel onto his fingers before tossing the package on the ground. He pressed one finger to Calum’s hole, causing Calum to suck in a breath and tense up. Ashton watched him closely as he pushed it on forward. Ashton quirked an eyebrow at the ease of which his finger slide in.

“You sure you’ve never done this before?” Ashton spoke.

 Calum’s cheeks turned bright pink. “No…not with another person…”

Ashton smirked at that and continued to work him open, pushing another finger in.

Once he thought Calum was well-enough prepared, he spread Calum’s legs apart even further and tore open the condom package. As he rolled it onto himself, he wondered why he was even using it - Calum couldn’t have anything dangerous. Whatever. _Courtesy_. He brushed his cock against Calum’s hold and waited another moment, pausing to make sure Calum wasn’t objecting. When he didn’t, Ashton pushed his hips forward with a low groan in the back of his throat. Calum began to let out a whine in response, but cut himself off when Ashton bottomed out. Not sure what else to do, Calum reached up and gripped Ashton’s shoulders and he began to rock his hips.

-

Calum remained quiet and he kept his grip on Ashton’s shoulders, fingernails still digging into the skin beneath Ashton’s t-shirt. He finally let go of his hold when Ashton started to move from atop of him.

Ashton cautiously tugged off the condom, caring enough for Calum’s reputation that he mad a conscious attempt to prevent any _evidence_ from spilling onto the ground. He tied it, walking into the preacher’s office where he had previously noted there was a trashcan. He discarded it and returned to where Calum lay on the pew, staring up at the slanted ceiling and the chandeliers. Ashton felt a pang of guilt for a moment. He was not about to admit that he cared for Calum in the slightest, but he did feel obligated to grab a few tissues from the box at the end of the pew and set them on Calum’s chest. After pulling his pants back on, Ashton sent a quick text to Michael - “ _pick me up. i’ll start walking home_ ” - and made his way out of the church.

/ / /

On Sunday morning, Calum stood with his father in the front of the church sanctuary. The sermon was about to start, the last of the congregation filing into the room and into their seats. Calum was about to head upstairs to work his first shift in the nursery.

“ _He’s just not really a church kind of guy_ ,” Calum had told his dad simply, rather than revealing that he’d never really gotten the opportunity to invite Ashton.

Calum took one last look around the sanctuary, when the door at the back of the room opened. Expecting an old man dressed in slacks or a little girl in a spring dress to walk in, Calum’s breath caught in his throat when the body came into complete view. A man, black jeans, black leather jacket, and black sunglasses, and slipped into the back pew. Calum couldn’t help the smile that forced it’s way onto his face.

He quickly explained to his father that “ _sorry, dad. It looks like you’ll have to find someone else for the nursery._ ” Calum made his way to the back of the room, slipping past a couple of elderly people who tried to speak with him. He sat down in the back pew beside the visitor, not acknowledging him in anyway but a quick glance to find that Ashton, too, wore a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
